Heads Up!
by Lucardevoir
Summary: People have been asking me, "April, why don't you do a Teen Titans fic? You seem to love that show!" The answer, my friends, is quite simple. I SUCK at writing action. But, to shut them up, I'll do this. Pokémon and TT crossover. Now, this is only a heads up and competition, but still.
1. Chapter 1

All right, people have been asking me (in person) for a Teen Titans fic. Personally, I'd prefer to keep on with my Pokémon stuff, but I can reach a compromise. I'll do a cross over, where theTT have grown up and been replaced. These replacements will be based off of Pokémon.

Now onto the matter at hand. I need heroes. Lots of them. I will then choose the best ones and teem them with the two I already have. One is my brother's and one is my friend Michael's. Each one will be posted in here as a bio, so send them in that way please.

I also need villains. The more the merrier, but only a few will be used. Sorry. Although I will try and find a way to incorporate all of them into it, if I can.

Anyway, here is how it should be PM'd to me. (Yes, PM. Not review. Review submissions will be ignored).

Heroes like this ⬇

Hero Name:

Real Name:

Age:

Gender:

Civilian Appearance:

Civilian Clothing:

Outfit 1;

Outfit 2;

Background:

Personality:

How they got their powers:

Pokémon they are based on:

Villains like this ⬇

Villain Name:

Real Name:

Age:

Gender:

Background:

Personality:

How they got their powers:

Pokémon they are based on:


	2. Brandon Raiju: Anubis

Hero Name: Anubis

Real Name: Brandon Raiju

Age: 15

Gender: male

Appearance: Caucasian, 6"4', black hair, red eyes

Civilian Clothing: outfit 1; dark blue jeans, mustard yellow t-shirt with stallion print on the chest, black running shoes, grey jacket with black arms and hood, gold-rimmed sunglasses.

Outfit 2; black long-sleeve shirt, blue and grey short sleeved dress shirt (worn open and over the black long-sleeve shirt), denim blue jeans, white high-tops w/ yellow shoe laces, gold-rimmed sunglasses.

Hero Costume: blue shorts, yellow sleeveless shirt, blue wolf mask w/ black muzzle, black knee socks, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves

Background: Brandon was a child protégé, getting straight A's in all lessons at school. Being from a wealthy family, he was also able to have all the greatest technology. But that all changed the day an experiment in his garden shed , which he had transformed into a laboratory, went wrong.

Personality: A care-free, fun loving guy

How they got their powers: Brandon had been studying Aura, the supposed life-force of all things. This exact experiment was to find out if a normal human being could see and read the Aura. Brandon had decided to use himself as a test subject. In the middle of the experiment, the circuit boards short-circuited, causing unexpected circumstances to arise.

Powers: Heightened senses, skilled martial artist, can read and manipulate Aura to track people and create weapons


	3. Michael Cole: Spectre

Hero Name: Spectre

Real Name: Michael Cole

Age: 16

Gender: male

Appearance: Caucasian, 5"9', dark brown hair, dull grey eyes

Civilian clothing: black pants, white dress shirt, black boots

Hero Costume: Black pants, white dress shirt, black boots, black vest, grey cloak

Background: Michael died in the year 1989. In 2008, a necromancer found his body and was able to return him to life, but with the abilities of a ghost.

Personality: kinda goth, but can still appreciate the beauty of life.

How they got their powers: Michael existed as a ghost for 19 years. Once resurrected, he retained his ghostly powers.

Powers: phasing through walls, psychic, can fire a beam of pure darkness


	4. Liana Ovas: Vovin

Hero Name: Vovin

Real Name: Liana Ovas

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Civilian Appearance: Relatively tan skin, 5"5, light brown eyes, shoulder length blonde hair

Civilian Clothing: Liana usually wears a light yellow shirt with a bright orange sweater, light brown cargo pants, and silver sneakers.

Outfit 1; (Dunno what this is for. Mind explaning?)

Outfit 2; Orange graphic tee with yellow swirls, yellow shorts, and grey shoes with green soles.

Hero Outfit: An orange "scale-like" armour she made, with orange wings with green undersides, sensitive antenna, and claws attatched. Undersides of her arms covered with shin guards, along with the back of her legs. On her torso is a simple chestplate and she wears brown goggles for flying.

Background: Her father works on various satellite devices for things like communication and weather while her mom is an inventor. After a nasty accident, a special electronic plate was attatched to her back so she can move properly as it affected her spine. Later on she discovers a knack for electronics, and more after a little incident in a few labs. She does her improvements and upgrades courtesy of screens and robotic arms. It reacts to her nerves and mind as it's connected to both her brain and her spinal cord.

Personality: Mostly a fiery and friendly person, polite but usually looses most manners after she gets to know you.

How they got their powers: While in the weather labs, she accidentally stumbled upon an incomplete weather detection machine. While looking around, she turned it on and it affected her and the armour, giving her weather detection abilities, which are narrowed with special antenna built into her backplate. When she was 7, she was caught in an explosion, which nearly severed several sections of her spinal chord, which would leave her mostly paralyzed. Taking a risk, her parents accepted the prototype backplate for her. It succeeded, and therefore she can move. Without it, she would barely be able to move.

Pokémon they are based on: Dragonite


End file.
